Blowers
IMPORTANT Free to use. No permission needed from me but as he is not a main character like my previous two, you don't need to let me know either. Personality Blowers is a chipper and happy raccoon who is the color(and smells of) the green shade of mint with his dark color being sea green, and wears a whale-blue striped bobble hat. As his name goes by, everything involves bubbles; such as taking a bath with a large amount of bubble bath soap in the tub, blowing bubbles in his favorite fruit smoothies, and entertaining everyone with a big bubble blower in the school grounds or open fields. He is a friend of Danbo but not as much with Goggles, having not knowing him as much, avoiding involvement with his bubbles, and the fact that he is allergic to one of Blowers' favorite fruits. Being a close friend of Timid, he sometimes stops by to visit and give free cupcakes, and whenever he sees him getting bullied, he steps in trying to help but usually becomes the victim instead, but really, he is glad it was him and not Timid. Even though he can be friendly with a lot of characters, he can get the point where he annoys others or accidentally gets others caught in his bubbles. He also cooks but doesn't seem to be good at it, as he tries making his favorite pancakes once and burned almost the whole thing. He has a neutral survival rate, tending to survive in half of his appearances with none, little, or severe injuries, while the other half are deaths by drowning, choking, explosions, sharp objects, and falling from high places because of his bubbles. Starring Roles TBA Featuring Roles TBA Appearances Grandpop Right In! Kills TBA Deaths TBA Injuries TBA Trivia *Like Timid, he is picked on the same way as his bullies. There are few times he sees the real side of Muscle and wants to play nice. *His most favorite fruits are bananas, grapefruits, and dragon-fruits. *He can cause disasters to others and himself when he makes bubbles bigger than he needs to (if they catch someone ranging from a long fall, to going all the way to outer space). It rarely happens though as his bubbles almost always pop as soon as they touch something. *He is an easy target for those like Blackout and Townie, and is known as their second-most favorite to pick on. *When his bubbles pop, they sometimes splash soap fluid in many directions, and anyone nearby other than him can get it in their eyes. He blows bubbles for fun all the time so it is an accident when droplets go in someone's eye, but when he occasionally helps Danbo in something prank-related, he pops the bubbles near someone intentionally. *Arlette has developed a crush on Blowers some time back, but eventually came to her and told her his real feelings, and they have been a couple to the present. *Blowers is more aware and cautious than Danbo, but less than Goggles, so he is still naive but knows when something is up. *He is TheShyK9's 3rd character. Blowers(Bubble Blower).png|Blowers with a bubble blower. Blowers.png|Blowers without bubbles(I just removed the props lol) GA Blowers.PNG|GoAnimate model of Blowers. Category:Raccoons Category:Proyconids Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with Hats Category:Teenage Characters Category:Green Characters Category:TheShyK9's Characters